


Un vrai fléau ne prend jamais de vacances

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flash Fic, Gen, how do i tag characters in a crossover pairing, wars and revolutions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur War ;<br/>1ère vignette : Des vacances à la plage. <br/>2ème : Paris, 1832...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entretien d'embauche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401360) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rouquine superbe sur une plage, et ce qui s'ensuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vrai fléau ne prend jamais de vacances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** War  (Guerre) et des vacanciers  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Pratchett et Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « plage » pour Mélie/Gribouille"> (octobre '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Un paradis de sable blanc bordant des flots bleus, une chaleur agréable que vient adoucir juste comme il faut une brise légère, des gens heureux ne pensant plus à rien, oubliant leurs soucis et leurs querelles, profitant béatement de l'instant présent.

Passe une femme splendide, une rousse flamboyante, et tout s'arrête sur son passage, pour s'animer de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se contente de traverser la plage à grands pas mesurés, cherchant sans se presser un point idéal où se poser.

Dans son sillage, dès qu'elle est hors de portée d'oreille, les passions se déchaînent parmi les vacanciers.

Si l'un d'entre eux a l'audace de la siffler ou même de murmurer admirativement, ses voisins le remettent aussitôt en place, et les choses dégénèrent en un temps record.

« Espèce de pervers, je vous vois reluquer cette dame comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?  
\- Quoi, honte ? y'a rien de mal à ça. C'est parce qu'elle est belle en maillot… pas comme certaines autres ici qui font plutôt peur à voir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
\- Non mais vous n'vous êtes pas regardé, vous !  
\- De quoi ? Je ne vous permets pas ! »


	2. La jeune fille sur les barricades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conflits apportent toujours leur lot de beauté douloureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La jeune fille sur les barricades  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Good Omens + Les Misérables  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** War, Éponine- >Marius   
> **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman et Victor Hugo ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** dû à un mème d’écriture, mais je ne sais plus lequel  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu > (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Le passage de Guerre à Paris en 1832 tenait plus du passe-temps que d’un véritable travail, estimait-elle. Elle le fit bien, mais sans grande envergure. Une création à échelle très locale, soigneusement peaufinée.  
Il y avait là des hommes venus tuer et se faire tuer. Il y avait même vieillards et enfants, tous sous sa coupe. Au milieu des émeutiers, elle remarqua également un petit fantôme, venu là juste pour mourir par la guerre, pas _pour_ elle. Elle n’était là que pour trouver la mort, guidée par l’aveuglement de l’amour.

Une fillette pâlichonne et maigrichonne, grimée en homme, qui avait voulu se servir de la guerre pour mourir et qui en définitive ne lui serait même pas utile. Des enfants tragiques comme celle-ci, on en croise dans tous les lieux et à toutes les époques Guerre n’y fait jamais attention, pas plus qu’à aucune de ses victimes collatérales. Cette fille ne faisait pas partie du conflit. Et pourtant, elle possédait quelque chose qui attirait l’œil.

Quand le dénommé « Monsieur Marius » se pencha sur la jeune fille, la Mort était là aussi. Bien sûr, la Mort est toujours là, partout, toujours, même au cœur de l’émeute, il prend le temps d’assister à chaque décès. À ce moment-là, Guerre elle-même délaissa les combats pour venir contempler cette fille qui n’était pas à elle.  
La belle femme aux cheveux rouges, dressée dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de la ruelle, contempla ce triste spectacle resté inaperçu depuis la barricade.

« Restez pas là Mam’zelle, il fait pas sain, lui lança un combattant, indifférent à cette mort.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Cette fois, elle se rendit invisible aux yeux des passants et même, le court temps de s’intéresser à cette fille, à ceux des combattants. Après tout, ils se débrouillaient très bien sans elle pour le carnage : la preuve. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux pour cela. Le temps d’une élégie...  
Et la tuerie ne reprendrait ensuite que de plus belle.


End file.
